


The Rufio Fix-It Fic!!!!

by Kingknome



Category: Hook (1991)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingknome/pseuds/Kingknome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to make him survive because Rufio can never die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rufio Fix-It Fic!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I Have no idea where this is going, so please encourage me.

It's Monday morning and Christmas eve when Grandma Wendy is called in to work. The Banning's are all snuggeled up in their beds, still adjusting to the time change, and all the emotional turmoil of the week. The children had disappeared on Friday evening, and all of Saturday had been spent straightening things out with the police. Not surprisingly the detective in charge attributed it to "the literary history of the family" and called the whole thing a Hoax. It didn't help that Peter couldn't confirm his whereabouts, except that he had awoken near the hospital in a snow drift. The children's wild tales were dismissed as excitement and repression of the event, or just out right lies. With Christmas weekend almost upon them, everyone was willing to let the matter drop.  
Wendy knew the children had the story correct, she herself had diapered to Neverland many times. Sometimes the trips had lasted far longer than the traditional three days, and she'd been caught trying to explain her disappearances. More difficult had been explaining the parade of orphans who trailed after her. In the end, she'd worked it out with Tinkerbell, the Lost Boys, and the Children's Hospital. If a Lost Boy wished to return to her world, they would fly with Tinkerbell to the hospital, and through a special window that would always be left open. Any child who came through the window would be cared for and adopted; no questions asked.  
It had been a long time since she'd been called for a child in the window. There had been many when she was young an Peter had come for her often. They had tapered off after Peter had stayed for Moria. She supposed that without her there to remind them of Mothers, and without Peter inspiring them with wild tales of ordinary life, they had no reason to leave Neverland. After Peter's recent return, she suspected that the Window Room was about to become very busy.  
The hospital staff greeted her at the door as usual, excited by her visit, calling ahead to doctors, suddenly on task with a focus and drive they'd been lacking moments before. They surprised her by going to a private room in the ICU ward rather than directly to the Window Room. The room had a security guard posted at the door.   
"Be careful," warned the nurse, "we've given him a few things to keep him calm, but he's very frighted."  
The boy inside the room is almost a man. He's been strapped down, his chest exposed, except where it's been bandaged over his heart. He's hooked up to IV's and heart monitors, and should look as miserable as every other child in a hospital bed, except he doesn't. He looks wild, and fierce, and she understands the hospital's caution.  
Perhaps it was the hair.  
He tells her his name is Rufio, but little beyond that. Already she can see the magic of Neverland draining away from him, stealing his memories, leaving a blank slate that will soak up anything and everything in the next few months. She knew how it worked now, as much as anyone knows how magic works, but when she had been young, it had been terrifying. She rang up Liza at the house and asked her to send Peter and the children to her when they woke. The best way to keep the magic from totally leaving them was to surround them with others who had been touched with it.   
Normally she would call for Tootles, but that wasn't exactly an option today, and she was glad for it. Rufio would probably call him a pirate.  
According to Rufio, all grownups were pirates. The accusation cuts her deeper than she would like admit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please write your own Rufio Fix-it fic. I love him so.
> 
> sorry for the non ending or middle or anything. I need sleep


End file.
